


Feverish

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*falls into fandom*</p>
<p>Okay, so I only recently got into Haikyuu!! seriously so forgive me if it shows through my writing (eg out of character stuff) but I do intend to write a lot more fic so...yeah!</p>
<p>Feedback is appreciated~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> *falls into fandom*
> 
> Okay, so I only recently got into Haikyuu!! seriously so forgive me if it shows through my writing (eg out of character stuff) but I do intend to write a lot more fic so...yeah!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated~

 

Being the vice-captain of Karasuno came with certain responsibilities, it was almost like being a part time mom to a very dysfunctional family. Sure, Karasuno worked reasonably well together during a match but during practice it was a whole different ball game. That ball game had to have a referee and Suga was the only one who was qualified, even if most of his kouhai were taller than him.

Hinata seemed to enjoy winding Tsukishima up too much, whether the red-head _intended_ to get his team mate riled up to the point where he'd get somewhat violently shoved was another matter. Kageyama thankfully kept to himself for the most part, being freakishly focused on perfecting his serves - Suga did well to hide his slight jealousy at the skill the first year wielded with such ease - until Hinata pounced on him and demanded to practice their quick attack. Nishinoya would only add to the rowdiness when he started practicing his receives with Asahi, the poor ace was trying to get his serve right and Nishinoya wouldn't let any of them drop. In a way it was a good thing, but Suga could tell that the ace just wanted to practice solo for a while.

"Suga-san!" A voice distracted the third year from watching Kageyama threatening Hinata.

"Eh? Oh Ennoshita, what's up?"

The wing spiker smiled slightly as he jogged over. "Not much, where's Daichi-san?"

Thinking about it, Suga hadn't seen him since the last class of the day. "Possibly with Ukai? Need something?"

"Just wondering 'cause Yamaguchi's in a bit of a state again and Tanaka's not really helping."

Suga sighed, keeping a gentle smile on his face as he nodded and proceeded over to where Yamaguchi was currently under Tanaka's well-meaning but slightly intimidating care. He sent Tanaka to go and practice with the other second years before crouching down to the first year sat on the floor and gently ruffling his hair.

"So what's up Tadashi?" He asked quietly, aware that practice wasn't in full swing yet so anyone could waltz over and interrupt.

"My serves keep getting received by Noya-senpai." He murmured, not even meeting Suga's calm eyes.

"Noya is one of a kind." He offered in comfort. "Even Asahi can't get past him at the moment, and Hinata has his fair share of problems too. That's why we practice against him, so when we come up against other liberos like him we won't be unsettled as much. Also it does him good practice against our various styles of play."

Yamaguchi shrugged but there was the faint trace of a smile on his face. Suga knew he couldn't always make the pain go away but he did his best anyway.

"I guess."

"Hey, do you want to give me some tosses? I could use the practice myself, plus Noya's busy so you might be able to get a few serves in before Daichi gets here." He smiled. Yamaguchi was still getting used to practicing one on one with the third years but he nodded, letting Suga help him off the floor.

He didn't think much of it when after twenty minutes of practice with Yamaguchi, Daichi was still nowhere to be found. Shimizu had shown up though and seemed equally confused about the whereabouts of their captain. She quietly asked if Suga could start the official practice whilst she went to find Takeda or coach Ukai - who were also absent for some reason, the vice-captain accepted without much thought, calling the rowdy bunch together.

"Where's Daichi-san?" Was the one question chirped at him before he clapped loudly to quieten them down.

"I don't know." He stated, calm smile gracing his face as he addressed them. "But Kiyoko has gone to investigate so I'm leading practice for now."

There was little reason to be worried, he reminded himself that Daichi was a very capable person who wouldn't skip practice without a good reason. Yet for that very reason, Suga was slightly worried. He masked it well as he lead the team in their stretches before setting up a practice match. Shimizu returned alone. It was around that time that Suga was starting to get genuinely concerned. She gestured for him to follow her outside for a more private conversation. Her calm expression - much like his own - gave nothing away.

"Takeda-sensei is away meeting Nekoma's coach for talks about another match." She spoke softly. "Coach hasn't shown up yet and the faculty office can't get hold of him. No note has been left so we can only assume that the captain is simply skipping practice."

Suga wasn't sure if he was happy with this news or not. He immediately thanked Shimizu for her help and told her he was going to make a private phone call. She nodded and went inside the gym, leaving the third year alone with his thoughts. The early September sun shone brightly, the remains of the summer season fading slowly each day. He sighed, it was the last fall he'd experience with Karasuno.

Shoving that thought to the back of his mind, he dug out his phone - which really should've been in the club room but he kept it on him sometimes for this very reason - and dialled Daichi's number from memory.

"Daichi?" He softly called when he heard the pick-up tone.

"Suga..." The captain's voice sounded groggy and far away.

"Where are you? Are you okay? You sound...off." The questions tumbled out of Suga's mouth before he could stop them.

Daichi chuckled slightly. "I got a slight headache that's all. I'm sat in the club room right now actually."

Another twenty questions ran through Suga's head like; how long had he been there? Had he drank any water? Taken any medication? Did he need to be walked home? Did he need to go home right that second?

"I'm sorry for worrying you Koushi." Daichi sighed.

Suga smiled, covering one of his slightly rosy cheeks with his hand as he stared at the grass he was stood on. "It's okay Daichi...a text would've been nice." He remarked. "Do you want me to come and check on you? I'll get Ennoshita to take over temporarily."

He heard Daichi sigh again. "If...if you're okay with it."

"Of course I am!" Suga replied, he was almost offended that Daichi doubted him. "Give me two minutes and I'll be right there."

After briefly explaining that he had to fetch something from the club room and leaving Ennoshita in charge of the chaos that was practice, Suga jogged to the club room. He hadn't really thought much about what he was going to do once he found Daichi, he figured his frequently commented on motherly instinct would kick in. He hoped that would happen, otherwise there could be a slightly awkward silence between them.

He found Daichi in the gloomy room slumped against the wall with his elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging slightly. Quietly closing and locking the door so no-one could burst in making a racket - specifically Hinata and Nishinoya - Suga slowly approached his best friend and knelt down to his level.

"Daichi~" He hummed, reaching out and gently patting the top of his captain's head to get him to look up. He was tired, that much Suga could tell straight away, and he certainly didn't look up to the task of dealing with their hyperactive team that day.

"Koushi..." The other breathed, slowly blinking. "It just hit me out of nowhere after last period." He uttered, taking Suga's wrist and tugging him to press his fingers to the captain's forehead. "D-Do I feel warm?"

Suga's eyes widened. "Yeah." He was already debating what to do about this. "Have you drank any water?"

Daichi gestured to the empty water bottle beside him. "Didn't do much."

"Is it just a fever? Do you feel sick at all?"

"Just a fever I think...but I haven't stood up in a while so god knows..."

It was a split second decision, one that Suga probably should've thought through a little more but in hindsight he didn't care.

"I'm taking you home." He stated softly, withdrawing his hand and watching Daichi regard him with a tired gaze. "My house is closer."

"No Koushi...I couldn't possibly--"

"You're sick Daichi." He smiled. "Let me, come on. I'm practically the mom of this team after all."

"Does that make me the dad?"

"Papa crow does suit you."

Daichi let out a weak laugh. "But what about practice? You can't just leave Ennoshita to sort it out--"

"You worry about you, I'll worry about the team. I'll go back there and explain everything to Kiyoko whilst you get yourself together. Then I'll come back here, get you and then you're crashing at my house tonight."

It wasn't as if Daichi could turn Suga down, he nodded slowly and smiled to himself as the other scrambled to his feet and bounded out the door with a new found sense of urgency. There was no doubt in the captain's mind that despite his worry, Suga would still arrive at the gym looking calm and collected, maybe a little bit rosy-cheeked.

He groaned slightly as his head pounded. He was pretty sure this was just a lack of sleep kind of fever, he had gotten a few before during stressful periods, and being the captain of the volleyball team wasn't helping matters. He didn't have to wait long at all for Suga to come back, surprisingly enough he wasn't followed, Daichi expected one of the others to show concern of some sort.

Then again maybe Suga told them he was in safe enough hands. He did feel safe as Suga took hold of his hand and helped him to his feet after all. The gentle smile distracting him from the worry pooling in the hazel eyes.

"Ennoshita's got it covered." Suga told him as they slowly made their way out of the school grounds. Daichi nodded, the second year was more than capable of commanding respect from the second and first years alike, and Asahi wasn't one to take advantage of the situation. "Also I texted my dad to let him know I'd be home early and that you're staying the night."

"You don't have to--"

"Daichi." Suga rolled his eyes slightly. "Stop being stubborn and let me fuss over you."

"Yes _mom_." Daichi sighed, a small smile on his face despite the pounding headache. He felt a little bit better now that he was outside in the fresh air but he could tell he was still burning up, he wanted nothing more than to take a cold shower and wrap himself up in blankets.

Except he was going to be staying at Suga's house.

It wasn't something that hadn't happened before, they had crashed at each other's houses many times in the few years they had known each other. Although that was all before Daichi started noticing the little things about Suga that he found...endearing.

It was small to start with, Suga's laugh was the first thing that made Daichi's heart skip. It had come seemingly out of nowhere for the captain and he was actually left a little bit dumbstruck, completely missing the punchline of Tanaka's joke as he internally screamed about how Suga's laugh was music to his ears. It was all downhill from there; the small dimples in Suga's cheeks when he smiled, the slight mischievous streak that came out occasionally between lessons when they'd tease each other about who got the higher score on a pop quiz, the overly-enthusiastic high-fives after good plays in practice. The list went on.

The latest discovery was how Suga would run his hands through his hair and tug slightly when he was nervous.

He was doing it as they neared his house and Daichi couldn't stop the small smile on his face.

When Suga's phone buzzed with an incoming message, Daichi didn't expect to hear the soft giggle come bursting out of his best friend's mouth.

"Hinata's got himself tangled up in the net." Suga explained. "Apparently he jumped too far forward and--"

Daichi didn't hear anything after that, mainly because Suga kept bursting into more fits of giggles but also because that giggle made his fever's hold on him waver. He snapped himself out of it as they reached Suga's place, a simple three bedroom house that he knew quite well from numerous study sessions and lazy Sunday afternoon movie marathons.

Suga called out to his parents as they slipped off their shoes, he told Daichi to head on up to his room and lie down whilst he explained everything to his mom and got some food cooking. Daichi wasn't about to challenge him, his headache had crept back up on him and he was starting to feel really sleepy.

The setter's room could easily fit the entire team if they decided to hold a sleepover. Not that Daichi would ever want to subject Suga to that chaos. He slipped his jacket off and left it on the back of the chair by the cluttered desk before lying down on Suga's bed. He didn't intend to bury his face in the pillow and inhale the familiar scent of his best friend. Yet he did anyway, Suga's home always smelled of sugary sweet things and the smell of cinnamon seemed to be sewn into this pillow. It was comforting in a way, almost like holding Suga close to him and burying his face in the crook of the setter's neck.

The door opened slowly, Suga slipped into the room quietly and shut the door. Daichi opened one eye and glanced up at him with a mixture of exhaustion and gratitude.

"So, small issue." Suga remarked. "My cousins stayed over recently so all our futons are in the midst of being cleaned still."

"So?" Daichi murmured.

"Well considering you're sick, I was gonna say that I'll sleep on the couch tonight--"

"Don't." He said before he could properly think about what he was suggesting.

Suga's expression was unreadable, his soft smile not giving away the mental roller-coaster he was on as his captain regarded him with a half-smile.

"What do you propose Daichi?" He asked, already half knowing the answer. It didn't make the nerves any easier to deal with but it helped a little that Daichi wasn't quite the master at hiding his emotions.

"...you stay here?" The captain murmured. "In case I get...worse?"

Suga couldn't help but giggle. "Wow Daichi, that fever of yours must be bad." He teased, stepping closer and gently pressing the back of his hand against the flushed cheek. "Hmm..."

Daichi wanted to reach up and take Suga's hand in his, the smooth and dainty fingers brushing against his cheekbone making his heart race a little. Whether the setter knew how much of an effect he had on Daichi would remain to be seen.

"I'll go and see how the ramen's coming along. Mom's making it from scratch for you." Suga declared, tilting Daichi's face up slightly so he could make sure the captain had heard him. "Don't fall asleep, okay?"

"Ramen?"

"I know it's your favourite~ Well, ramen is everyone's favourite food but--"

"Koushi..." Daichi sighed, attracting the other's attention away from rambling about ramen. "Uh do you mind if I...um..."

"If you what? You can shower if you want, I don't mind."

"I was gonna say sleep shirtless but...I might shower actually."

Suga smiled and nodded. "You know where the towels are right?"

Once he had established that Daichi would be able to stand up without feeling dizzy, Suga left him to take his shower in peace. Within two seconds of walking into the kitchen he was ambushed by his dad asking if this was the Daichi he had a crush on, Suga patiently watched his mother prepare the ramen that she always did when he was ill whilst deflecting questions about his feelings towards Daichi.

He couldn't deny it outright because that would be a lie and Suga doesn't like lying.

He did have a crush on Daichi. It was actually a lot more than a simple crush but even with his best friend's lack of subtly, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Here you go Koushi." His mother chimed, handing him the bowl along with a set of chopsticks and a spoon. "Are you both sleeping in your room tonight?"

"Uh probably, he wants me to stick nearby in case he gets worse." Suga replied, not appreciating how his cheeks were heating up at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Daichi.

"Don't get up to anything silly now." She reminded him as he started up the stairs.

"We won't." He breathed. He found his room empty so assumed Daichi was still in the shower, he set the ramen down before deciding to try and clean up his room a little bit and get changed out of his training kit.

Suga had just pulled on a pair of sweatpants when Daichi came back, body still damp from the shower and towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Shit I didn't realise you were here." He blurted out when he saw a very shirtless Suga. He had seen Suga shirtless many times in the club room between changing in and out of their training kits, but there was something about the way the soft light of the bedside lamp made the setter glow that made his breath hitch.

"'t's okay Daichi." Suga smiled, abandoning his search for a shirt for himself. "Do you want to borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

Daichi was still reeling from walking in and seeing his best friend in a completely different light - quite literally - but he nodded dumbly.

"If you have anything you can spare--"

"Oh hush you." Suga teased, tossing a shirt that was a little too big for him at Daichi. "And hurry up, your ramen's getting cold."

Daichi was more than okay with being bossed around by Karasuno's mother crow. He quickly pulled on the shirt, thankful that he had the sense to put his underwear back on before stepping out of the bathroom, and resettled on Suga's bed.

"A-Are you gonna feed it to me now? I think you're taking this crow thing too literally Koushi." He smiled weakly as Suga sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him. His headache had gone for now but he was still very sleepy and feverish. He figured this ramen would put him right to sleep.

"Yes." Suga replied with that calm smile at Daichi adored. It was the same smile that graced his face every match and practice but somehow it was different when it was just the two of them. It was more genuine, not that Suga ever faked his smile - it was more of an act to hide his nerves or his frustration whilst keeping the rest of the team at ease - but in that moment Daichi could tell this was a true smile.

"Would you do this with any of the others?" He challenged, watching the setter stir the contents of the bowl slowly before picking at the noodles.

"Possibly. Only the first years, they need a motherly touch. The second years are way too rowdy and would probably stubbornly refuse. Although I imagine Noya would let Asahi feed him..." Suga trailed off, the truth was he would only do this for Daichi but he wasn't about to let that slip. If he needed to feed any of the others like this then he would, but Daichi was the only one he'd voluntarily feed. He felt his cheeks heat up again and he seized the silence to offer the first mouthful to Daichi.

It hadn't escaped the captain's attention how rosy Suga's cheeks were. He didn't say anything as Suga continued to feed him, occasionally the setter would fill the comfortable silence with a small remark about the team or how this ramen was a family recipe. Daichi was right about the ramen making him feel even sleepier. He was ready to just fall backwards and fall asleep but there was something else on his mind.

Suga set the empty bowl on the side, he glanced up to find Daichi gazing at him with a fond expression. He panicked slightly, not quite able to resurrect his calm facade before he spoke.

"Y-Yes?" He murmured.

Daichi seemed just as caught off but he simply chuckled slightly. "So we never resolved the sleeping situation."

"...well I told my mom I was staying here..." Suga spoke quietly. "So yeah."

"Well I should probably sleep."

There was a moment of silence before they both went to speak at once, Suga managing to get his words out first before he chickened out.

"Daichi." His face was flushed and lips trembling slightly as his mind raced, he figured if he didn't tell Daichi about his feelings now then he never would.

"Y-Yes?" It was the captain's turn to be bewildered, he hadn't seen his best friend so worked up before outside of a match.

"I-I...I need to tell you something."

"Go on..." Daichi's heart was pounding almost as hard as his head had been earlier. Suga's eyes were showing his inner turmoil without hesitation, it made him hopeful even if he also felt a little guilty.

"I...I like you. A-A lot." He squeezed his eyes shut and hid behind his hands. Daichi nearly died from how adorable Suga was being about it all, he of course felt a sense of relief that his feelings for his setter and best friend were mutual but now he had to deal with a very flustered Suga. One that wasn't seen often at all.

He gently took hold of Suga's wrists and tugged him closer, pulling his hands away from his face and tilting his face up. Suga's attention flickered to the eyes that were regarding him so closely, their colour reminding him of cocoa sprinkled on a Christmas cake, they were warm too, Suga could melt just by gazing into Daichi's eyes.

"Hey now..." Daichi whispered, far from feverish as he held the slightly trembling boy. "I-I feel the same Koushi."

Suga's eyes widened, a small smile graced his face as Daichi coaxed him to shuffle closer on the bed. All the cards were on the table as they regarded each other silently for a few moments.

"How long?" Suga whispered, it was a somewhat dumb question but he wanted to know.

Daichi blinked slowly, Suga's eyes were bright and his cheeks rosy as he leaned a little closer. "A few months." He whispered back, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"S-Same. I didn't...I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I was sure you probably had a crush on Kiyoko like everyone else--"

Daichi couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice to know it isn't blindingly obvious."

"Well, not to me. I wouldn't be surprised if Tanaka and Noya have a bet or something." Suga giggled.

"Ennoshita's got his work cut out for him..."

"He'll be fine, he's got some big shoes to fill though."

"...he's still got time. And I'm not leaving just yet."

As they spoke, Suga had subconsciously shuffled closer, they were now so close that they could be bumping noses. Suga let his eyes slip shut as both of Daichi's hands cupped his face. Neither of them moved for a few moments, simply listening to each other breathing until Daichi gently pressed his lips to Suga's. The setter's breathing hitched slightly before he started returning the kiss, hands coming up to run through Daichi's hair and pull him closer. Daichi's hands moved to Suga's waist, tenderly holding him as they both broke away for air.

"Easy now Daichi..." Suga giggled breathlessly. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself."

The captain smiled, nuzzling Suga's neck as he wrapped his arms around the other, inhaling the familiar scent that made him feel at home. "It's Saturday tomorrow...we can rest then." He mumbled.

Suga gently pushed Daichi back, rolling to the side before laying down facing him. "You're resting _now_ Daichi." He poked the captain's nose playfully.

"One condition."

"Oh really?"

Daichi bit his lip as he shuffled closer. "...I get to be the little spoon...just this once." His cheeks reddened so quickly Suga thought his fever was back. "I mean normally I'd be the big spoon but tonight I just wanna be cuddled and--"

Suga wanted to both giggle at and kiss Daichi. He chose the second option, closing the gap between them and kissing him slowly. Pulling away, he bumped his forehead against Daichi's with a giggle. "You're too cute Dai-chan."

"So that's a yes?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Suga nodded, he was about to pull away to let Daichi roll over when he found himself being pushed back into the captain's hold by a strong hand on the back of his head.

"W-Wait...there's one other thing."

He found his normally composed captain's flusteredness adorable. "Yes?"

At first, Suga thought he was just going to get another peck on the lips but instead Daichi's lips brushed against the side of his face near his eye.

"D-Did you just kiss my mole?"

"Yes? I've...wanted to do that for a while." The sheepish smile on Daichi's face as he pulled away was to die for. "I hope it's not weird?"

Suga's response was to pull him into another slow kiss, sighing against Daichi's slightly parted lips as he smiled. Running his fingers through the other's short hair and feeling strong hands trailing down his back. "It's not weird." He whispered, bumping his nose against Daichi's. "At least not to me."

The captain let out a breathless chuckle, he couldn't figure out if his heated face was from his fever or him being smitten over his setter. Either way, when Suga's slightly cooler fingers brushed over his cheek he leaned into the tender touch, letting his eyes slip shut. Suga smiled as he heard Daichi's breathing settle, there was no way he would disturb the other by rolling him over to properly spoon him.

He shifted slightly before coaxing Daichi to lean into his hold, wrapping an arm around his lover and rubbing circles into his back as he kissed top of his head. He could feel the steady beating of the other's heart as he smiled to himself, the silence was comfortable and he wasn't even cold. The occasional murmur would leave Daichi's lips as he pressed his face against Suga's chest, most of the time the setter couldn't make out what he was saying, just the hot breath across his skin and brushing of lips would give it away. He let out a breathless giggle, trailing his fingers over one of Daichi's shoulders as the captain wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. It wasn't the most conventional ways of spooning but Suga had a feeling that Daichi didn't mind.

It didn't take long for Suga to fall asleep, between the soft murmurings and comforting hold the Daichi had on him, he couldn't think of a better way to do so.


End file.
